The Waitress and the Wizard
by Riley15
Summary: Puddlemere's popular keeper, who has it all, falls for a mggle girl just trying to stay on her feet. [other characters may present themselves as it progresses] rating may change
1. first encounter

The waitress and the wizard  
  
The door to Maggie's Diner, worn but fruecuently visited restaurant, was flung open, and a young man of about 20 yrs old rushed in. From the sweat that plastered his dark brown hair to his forehead and his panting, it was easy to tell that he had been running for some time. Cheyne out her pencil down and slid out of the booth near the back.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" He asked, walking up to him. He nodded, before holding up a finger and putting both hands on his thighs as he bent over, gulping in air. "are you alright...?"  
  
He nodded again, "Runnin'...flat it...coople ay hoors...chased... " Cheyne nodded sympathetically and took his arm, helping him to stand up straight. Then she led him to a booth, before going to get him a glass of water. She handed him teh glass as he yawned.  
  
"Im going to se this here." cheyne said, while setting a glass picher full of ice water on the table, "I'll be over there id you need anything." she added before going back to where she was sitting before.  
  
He wiped his forehead, and took a couple of gulps of water, before reaching over and pulling the cord for the blinds, and letting it fall closed. He poured himself some more water while glancing around the diner, it was empty except for him and the girl.  
  
"Whaur is Every a body?" he asked, once he had caught his breath.  
  
"It's the second slow hour of the day, actually couple of hours, between lunch and dinner. Not a whole lot of people come in, so it's just me." She answered while she wrote.   
  
"Soonds lonely."  
  
"peaceful." CHeyne corrected, looking over at him, "I have time to write and occasionally read." He nodded and stood up, with teh glass and picher. CHeyne watched hima s he walked over.  
  
"Aam Oliver. " He said, setting down the cup and picher, and holding out his hand.  
  
"Cheyne." She replied, shaking his hand, she smiled, "Is there something you need...hungry?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nae reit noo." Oliver answered, sitting down across from her.  
  
"you just do what you want, don't you?"   
  
"Nae as much as ye woods hink, ur Ah woods lake."  
  
"why not?"  
  
"Lang story...i jist huv certain priorities. "  
  
Cheyne nodded and set her pencil down, pushing it out of the way. That was when Oliver noticed several of her books, about modern magic and ancient witches, vampires warewolves ect., But he didn't say anything about it. A regular came into the diner and sat down at the counter. Cheyne realized that she felt slightly relieved at not being totally alone with Oliver, even if he seemed nice, and was adorable.  
  
"The usual Jake?" she asked the older man, while getting up and walking behind the counter, "I kept the stove warm just for you."  
  
He smiled and nodded, "Thas eur gran' wimmin 'n will mek um bloke reeight 'appy someday."  
  
"I'll take your word for it." Cheyne replied not really believing him, "What kind of soup do you want with your sandwich?"  
  
"Chik'inn. 'ood it be possible ta av grilled 'am 'n cheese...?   
  
Cheyne smiled, "of course...Oliver?"  
  
"Hmmm...?" he asked turning to look at her.  
  
"Are you sure, you don't want anything?"  
  
"Aam awe rite." He answered witha small smile. Jake looked up at cheyne and shook his head.  
  
"Ok." she said, then turned to jake, "give me a few minutes." cheyne said before going through a door that led to the kitchen, to make jake's lunch.  
  
Oliver glanced from the window to the books, before his eyes fell onto his watch. He sighed and looked over at the kitchen, before reaching across tje table for cheyne's pencil and grabbing a napkin. He careully wrote her a note, making sure that he made it legible and didn't tear the napkin. Then he stood up and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Cheyne returned not too long later, with Jake's chicken soup and his sandwich. "There you go. Are you going to be britich and ask for some tea?" she asked jokingly, before glancing over to where Oliver was sitting moments before.  
  
"'e gallock, not long afta thee ent int' back."  
  
Cheyne nodded, before quickly recovering, "So, what about that drink?"  
  
"ha abart um o' thy iceed teeur?"   
  
"ok." she said and poured him a glass, before going over to Oliver's glass and picher of water, that was half full. She sighed, then saw his note.  
  
Sorry,  
  
I didn't realize the time.   
  
I will try to stop in for lunch sometime, I'd like to talk to you again.  
  
See you later,  
  
Oliver Wood  
  
Cheyne tucked his note into her pocket, then went to put the dishes away. 


	2. Home life

That night, into the second meeting  
  
A/N didn't put a disclaimer whoose, you should know the obvious...  
  
also forgot to add that Cheyne is an American-her story should be explained more   
  
when it progresses. The story will get good, I promise, you just have to bear with me   
  
for the first few chapters. Nothing's going to happen for a few chapters yet, sorry...  
  
Not every character's speech will be translated either.  
  
R&R bitte  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver ran into the changing room of Puddlemere United, after having just appeared outside of the stadium, where his teammates were already in the air. He changed into his robes before rushing out to the field. "You're late Wood!" The captain called down, "That's never happened before."  
  
He nodded and climbed onto his broom before cicking off. "sorry." he muttered, as he flew past the seeker captain and took his place in front of the goals. His game suffered from his being ashamed and embarrased at being late. Oliver landed with a sigh, on the field, once practice was over.  
  
"Wood, wait up." The cptain, a slightly smaller man than wood with blonde hair and brown eyes, called while following him. "What's with you today? It's not like you to be late, you're usually early." Oliver nodded, but didn't say anything. "Sudden popularity can be intense, and take it's toll on anyone, but if you can't hack it-"  
  
"Ah was distracted." Wood explained, "donae fash yerse, it was jist a body ay those raur occasions. Ah willnae lit it happen again."  
  
"Alright." He said, "but it better not happen again, we can't afford-"  
  
"If ye kent foo Ah worked mah quidditch team at hogwarts, 'en ye wooldnae be efter me lake thes." Wood stated, "It's okay tj, huv Faith in yer keeper."  
  
Tj, the catpain, shrugged, "Must be hell having all those girls chase you."  
  
Oliver laughed, "An' when Ah finally gettae Awa', Ah loose track ay time"  
  
"Where'd you go, then?"  
  
"A muggle toon, ye can gie thaur ben tha back room ay ballie's bookstair, goes reit intae a muggle bookstair." Wood explained.  
  
Tj nodded, "One way to make them stop chaing you."  
  
"Parker!" One of the coaches called, "We've got schedules an' plays ter goo over." Tj shrugged and walked over to the coaches.  
  
Oliver took a shower and changed before going home to his apartment in the nearby wizarding town. It was nice, owned by Puddlemere United, with a two bedrooms, livingroom, kitchen, diningroom, and an open area with a nice view of the town. He made an easy dinner for himself and fed Mera, his calico cat that was given to him, by his parents, after he had mentioned that every once in awhile he got a bit lonely. Quidditch books could only do so much for a person.  
  
Cheyne walked the desolate streets towards her one bedroom, lone roon/kitchen area apartment. Once there she unlocked all five of the deadbolts, with different keys, and walking inside, making sure she locked all the locks again. Once she did that, Cheyne threw her bag containing her books, notebooks and pencils on the worn couch. Pulling out a frozen diner from the freezer, she turned on the oven and unpacked her books while it cooked. Taking them into the bedroom, she stacked them onto another pile of books and looked around. There were several small stacks of books all around her room. They were her pride and were worth more than anything to her.   
  
She grabbed a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt out of the dresser, that she had tried to fix to the best of her ability, and changed. Once she did so she settled down on the couch to eat, and read while she did so.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry for another short chapter. I ran out of time. The next one shall be longer I promise, and hopefully I can get it into the plot soon.  
  
TY for reading. 


End file.
